


Settling Down

by bballgirl3022



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/pseuds/bballgirl3022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters are finally settling down.  Now all Dean has to do is ask Castiel to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settling Down

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: For trillianatra for the 5 Acts meme.
> 
> A/N 2: Thanks to moonofblindness for the beta work. All other mistakes are my own.

Eventually the Winchesters had to throw in the proverbial towel on the whole hunting thing. They were bruised, broken, and had very little left of themselves left to give.

They found a house for sale near Bobby’s. It was horribly decorated, but it came with furniture. If possible the furniture was worse looking than the house, but as they had no money of their own, they couldn’t complain about it too much.

They moved in a week later.

Sam spent his time working closely with Bobby doing online research for the hunters that frequently called Bobby for help. He also cooked most of the meals since Dean had a day job.

Honestly, Dean never thought he’d have regular job like other regular Joes, but here he was; working at an auto-shop in town because it was the only marketable skill he had. He made enough money for him and Sam to live on, so it worked out for them.

They lived this way for months; Dean working, Sam researching and Castiel popping in at more and more frequent rates.

Eventually Castiel’s visits became a daily thing. Dean isn’t sure where Castiel went when he left. It wouldn’t bother him so much if Castiel wasn’t zapping away while Dean was asleep. He was constantly waking up alone. Funny how that never bothered him until now. Maybe it was the sedentary lifestyle he adapted. Or maybe it was all those repressed feelings coming back to bite him in the ass, but Dean would really like to wake up snuggled next to Castiel. Not that Dean would ever use a word like ‘snuggled’.

Sam had astutely noticed Dean’s cranky early morning attitude and suspected the reason.

“Why don’t you just ask him to stay?”

Dean didn’t even look up from his cereal.

Sam continued, “Maybe he is waiting for an invitation. He says he feels like an intruder…”

“Wait! ‘He says’?” His brother and his angel were talking behind his back.

“Just talk to him Ok?”

Dean nodded before scowling into his cornflakes.

Castiel showed up that night as expected and began undressing Dean immediately. The tongue in Dean’s mouth was almost enough to distract Dean from having the conversation he planned for tonight.

“Cas,” he said, mumbling around the angel’s mouth. “Cas we have to talk.”

The angel froze. Castiel had watched enough TV with Dean to be suspicious of that phrase.

“You wish to end our relationship.” He sounded so dejected that Dean just wanted to cuddle him.

“No I don’t. I wanted to ask if you’d consider moving in with Sam and me. You know, since you’re here every day anyway. We might as well make it official. And you shouldn’t have to feel like you’re intruding in our lives or some-“ The rest of his sentence was muffled by Castiel’s mouth.

“What was that for?” He questioned, more because he wanted to hear Castiel’s answer than general confusion.

“I have learned kissing is an excellent way to shut a person up.”

“You’ve been corrupted by television.”

“If I have, it is entirely your fault.”

“So will you stay?”

Castiel’s smile lit up the room. “All you had to do was ask.”

The following morning Dean woke up warm and happy and wrapped around his favorite angel. Dean would totally get used to that.


End file.
